narutos death :)
by selin32227
Summary: its a good and a bad endging in one. please this is my second time doing this so I don't have any experience so I have lots of spelling error sorry


naruto has been imformed that sakura and him were to report to lady hokoges office. he was told that it was orochimaru and his men that burned  
down the village in the sand and that they set there base over there and sauske was there and that him and sakura should investigate.  
dont worry lady tunade we'll get to it  
naruto said. im worryed guys what if they set a trap be careful said lady tunade. yeah naruto we shouldent rush in this might be dangerise.  
ok sakura ill be carful, well what are we waiting for lets get to it! said naruto. ok said sakura. naruto and sakura headed out that instant.  
hold up naruto your going to fast. we got to get there quickly, saske will probaly be gone by the time we get there. dont naruto itll take  
a few days to get there dont waste all of your energey said sakura. what you dont care about him we only have 1 year left!. you know i care  
about him as much as you, but you have to calm down. ok said naruto, i will. a while later. we should camp here its getting dark said sakura.  
hey sakura im sorry for what i said back there i just was nervouse about this, but dont worry we will get through this. hehe well im glad you  
said sorry now i wont put hot sauce in your ramen said said naruto. as day came naruto woke up early he practiced with the nine tales chakra.

whats getting you upset now?. well if we do meet saske itll be a problem i dont thik we can beat him said the ninetails. of course we will  
we just have to belive. no we cant! my charkra has been getting unstable latley, i think it was because the last time you and saske fought,  
i sensed dark energey. dont be suck a wuss, we can do this and we'll get saske back said naruto. i advise agenst this, it seems orochimaru  
has found a new justu said the ninetails. what justu?. its a justu that sacrafices the lives of other ninja and turns them into power,  
i think thats why he attacked the hidden sand, i sensed that justu inside saske. thats...messed up said naruto. it seemed narutos hands  
were starting to get a little sweaty, the ninetails noticed this but didnt say anything because he new that naruto would just say he wasent.  
sakura woke up and saw naruto. hey naruto!. ah! , naruto fell. you startled me. are you ok naruto?. yeah why would you say that?. its just  
you've been acting weird latley said sakura. no im fine, as naruto stared at the ground he thought about his life choices, why dose he keep  
chasing saske, he knows he'll never come back. but his promise to sakura, he cant abandon it . well lets go said naruto. sakura a little  
worried, packed everything up. lets go. ok said sakura. a few days later they came acrosse the village in the sand. this is horrable said  
sakura. saske would really do this? no it cant be h-he wouldent. as they walked through the endless corpses and crumbling buildings  
they felt more and more disturbed. i knew you'd come here said saske. saske! said naruto ans sakura. sakura started crying. saske saske  
please come back to use please!. hehe your so annoying, why wont you give up!. well if we cant convince you with words ill have to use force!  
said naruto. naruto lunged at saske saske dodged and used his sharigan. naruto used his shadow clone justu. you think that'll work on me  
naruto!. i know it wont work but if i make enough of them you wont be able to dodge said naruto. naruto made about 649 of his clones because  
there were so many saske could'nt see the real one because of all the chakra, all of the naruto clones attacked saske, naruto was right there  
were to many to dodge, as the shurikin from the clones periced saskes flesh sakura let our a large scream as naruto looked at sakura, the  
only naruto to do so saske knew witch one was the real one now. saske had a shurikun to narutos neck all sakura could do was watch, but  
sakura ran over to them and tryed to punch saske. saske dodged, letting go of naruto . you pest said saske . he ran behind her and stabbed her  
in the chest almost killing her but naruto thought she was dead. you basterd, how could you dont that she loved you! said naruto.  
i know said saske, she was a big pain i had to get rid of her. ill never forgive you!. as the ninetales chakura flowed into naruto  
his rage made to much come out and he went berserk. stop naruto said the ninetalis, if you keep doing this you'll die!. i dont care  
i-i have to kill him!. naruto ran behind saske. w-what!?. naruto stabbed saske in the back, saske leaped back. your really trying to kill me  
arent you? well i know that your vessel cant take much more chakra. there was to much charkra and naruto fell to the ground as his life slowly  
faded away saske grabbed sakura by the hair and stabbed her in the neck as her scream was the last thing he heard and he was dead.  
after killing his childhood friends he went back to orachimaru, somthing did'nt feel right, he could'nt sleep, somthing was missing in his  
life. he regreted his desision and killed orochimaur and his men and traveld the world wandering with no purpose. 5 years later, why  
why naruto sakura please come back to me, my life is meaningliss with our you guys, i want to end this. saske grabbed a knife and slit his  
neck finally being with naruto and saske, after that the hidden leaf village was peacful and there was saske naruto and sakura were rencarnated  
and became great freinds and this time saske did'nt leave. THE END


End file.
